Love, War, and the Black Haired Boy
by Ranshiin
Summary: InuYasha and the group are relaxing at Kagome's house when a boy appears out of the building where the well is. They later find out that this boy could be more useful than they think.
1. Chapter 1: Trespasser

Love, War, and the Black Haired Boy   
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any part of it, I do own my own character Jack. This disclaimer applies to the entire story; I am only going to post it once. Chapter 1: Trespasser 

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo are sitting at a table in Kagome's kitchen. "So, this is the modern era," Sango commented. "This seems like a much better place than the time we live in," Miroku said. "You would be surprised how much is wrong with this era. The air is polluted, people break into other people's houses, and so on," Kagome said. "Thank you for bringing us here Kagome," Shippo said. "Yes, thank you Kagome," Miroku said. He then reached over and started to rub Sango's butt.

Sango slapped him and said, "Keep your hands to yourself you perverted monk!" Then, calmly she said, "Yes, thank you very much Kagome." Kagome couldn't help but smile. She stood up and walked to the window and looked out it. 'Miroku and Sango love each other so much. I wish InuYasha was a little bit more open to me so I could share my feelings as well,' she thought. "Hey, Kagome," InuYasha started. Kagome smiled. 'Maybe he is about to tell me something romantic,' she thought excitedly. "Yes, InuYasha?" she asked. "Could you make me some ramen noodles?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, "InuYasha, sit," she said in a soft, depressed voice. InuYasha plunged to the ground. Sango got up and went to Kagome while InuYasha whimpered on the ground in pain. Miroku and Shippo stood next to him. "What is wrong Kagome?" Sango asked quietly so that the boys couldn't hear her. "I was hoping InuYasha was going to say something romantic, not something about being hungry," Kagome said to her softly.

InuYasha got up. "What was that for!" he asked angrily. "For being inconsiderate," Kagome yelled and stomped off to the living room. She then decided to go back and apologize. She went in the kitchen. InuYasha glared angrily at her. Kagome then saw something moving out the window. She looked to see a black haired boy run by. "InuYasha, who is that?" she asked. InuYasha got up and stomped next to her. "It is a boy, so what?" he asked in his bitter tone. "He is trespassing here, he came from the building that has the well in it!" Kagome exclaimed. "But, he was wearing clothes from this era wasn't he?" InuYasha asked. "Yes, he was, that makes me wonder why he came from the well," Kagome said.

I hoped you enjoyed my first fan fiction. Please, review and tell me about some things you would like to see in the later chapters of the story. I will accept all forms of reviews. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Haired Boy

Chapter 2: The Black Haired Boy

The boy ran from the well as fast as he could. He was trying to get away from the evil man that was after him. He liked to come hang out at the well in the past, but he did it when no one was home. Though a couple of times, he saw a girl go in there and never come out sometimes. Sometimes when he watched, he saw the same girl come out, sometimes with injuries, sometimes she was angry. He has seen her with a lot of emotions coming out of the well building.

One day he got the courage to jump into the well. When he did, it was like he was entering another dimension. He floated through whatever it was and he eventually landed on the ground. He thought he was in the well, everything normal. He thought he was just hallucinating. He was only partly right. He was still in the well, but when he came out, he was in a whole different world.

The boy shook his head, trying to forget that day and ran down the steps of the Higurashi shrine. He then grabbed his arm in pain. He pulled up his sleeves to look at the mark of a spider at the top of his arm. The evil man that he met when he went through the well put that mark on him. 'Who was he?' the boy wondered.

He got all the way down the steps when he turned around and saw a red blur. He was then jumped on and pinned to the ground. "Who are you?" the man who was pinning him to the ground asked. "I am, Jack Wallace," the black haired boy said. "Who are you?" Jack asked. "My name isn't important!" the man yelled at him. "InuYasha!" a girl yelled. "Where are you?" she asked. InuYasha gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. "So, you are InuYasha?" Jack asked. A girl in her school uniform came running down the steps.

"InuYasha there you are," she said. She then noticed Jack. "Who are you?" she asked. "He says his name is Jack," InuYasha said. "Jack Wallace," Jack said. "I would shake your hand, but I am, as you can see, pinned to the ground," Jack said. "InuYasha get off him," the girl said. "I am Kagome Higurashi." "You are the girl I've seen going into the building with that well sometimes," Jack said, standing up.

"You know me already?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I've seen you before," Jack said. "What do you know about the well!" InuYasha said loudly, grabbing Jack by the front of his shirt. "I just hung around it before. Then I got the courage to jump in one time and I went to this weird place. I met an old, short lady with a white shirt, and red pants. She told me that she knew I came from the present, the Modern Era. She said that I came to the Feudal Era. I couldn't believe it at first," Jack told InuYasha.

"Yes, it is a shock at first. But, I got used to it after a while," Kagome said. "Well, I got used to it and I stayed in the village. Then a man wearing a robe of what to me seemed like white fur and a mask of a baboon came into the village. He came to me and offered me help. I went with him and the first thing he did was put this mark on my arm," Jack said and showed them the mark of the spider that was on his arm.


	3. Chapter 3: Explaining About Naraku

Chapter 3: Explaining About Naraku 

"That mark, and the description, there is no mistaking it. That was Naraku," Miroku said. Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and himself came walking down the shrine steps. "Who are you?" Jack asked. "I am Miroku, this is my wife to be, Sango," Miroku said and rubbed Sango's butt. Sango slapped him again. "I am Sango, and this is Kirara," she said when the cat demon jumped on her shoulder. "I am Shippo, a fox demon," Shippo said to Jack.

"So basically, you are a group of three humans and three demons," Jack said. "Yes, you could put it that way," Kagome said with a smile. "You are kind of small for a demon aren't you, Shippo was it?" Jack asked. "I may only be nine, and I may be small, but I am powerful," Shippo said. "Yes, it is Shippo." "Could somebody please explain to me about this Naraku?" Jack asked.

"Naraku is a powerful demon. He was originally a bandit named Onigumo. Then, demons ate his body and he became Naraku. He carries a lot of the Shikon Jewel shards. The shards were originally part of a jewel called the Shikon Jewel. It grants anybody his or her wish. When all the shards are collected, they will become the Shikon Jewel again. Naraku wants to get all of the shards so he can make the Jewel and become a full demon," Kagome explained.

"So, it grants anybody's wish?" Jack asked. "Anybody's. Just ask InuYasha here," Kagome said. "So what if I tried to get it to make myself a full demon? At least I am not the one who broke it, right Kagome?" InuYasha asked her. Kagome blushed and said, "I accident shattered it trying to save it from being used for evil," Kagome argued.

"Well, thank you for telling me about Naraku, I will be off then," Jack said. He started to walk away when InuYasha grabbed him. "How could you go through the well unless..," InuYasha started. Kagome then looked closely at Jack. "You have a shard in your right shoe," Kagome said. "I know, I put it there so I wouldn't lose it. I found it not too long ago," Jack explained.


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Comes To The Present

Chapter 4: Evil Comes To The Present 

"Where did you get it from?" Kagome asked. "I found it by the well not too long ago," Jack told her. "I must have dropped it by accident," Kagome said. "That is why you were able to travel through the well," InuYasha said.

Jack sighed and then heard something running. "What is that?" Jack asked. Then he saw something jump over them. "Naraku!" the group exclaimed. Naraku landed and looked at the group. 'No, not my worst fear,' Kagome thought. "There you are Jack. I wondered where you ran off to," Naraku said. InuYasha instantly pulled out his Tetsusaiga and charged at Naraku. Naraku jumped over the attack and landed next to Jack.

Naraku reached out from under the outfit and grabbed Jack's neck. He lifted Jack into the air. "He…lll..ppp..," Jack managed to gasp out as it was hard to breath, let alone say anything under Naraku's grasp. Kagome then shot a sacred arrow at Naraku's arm. Naraku was suddenly quick, jumping in the air, avoiding the arrow, still holding Jack.

Jack then took this opportunity while Naraku was distracted and pulled out a dagger he kept at his side, literally. He pulled it out from the side of his pants and plunged it into Naraku's arm. Naraku released him in pain. Jack started to fall, knowing well, that if he landed, he had a good chance of dying. Then he felt someone grab him. He then saw that it was InuYasha.

"Thank you," Jack said when they landed and InuYasha set him down. "I didn't do it for you, I did it for Kagome," InuYasha said bitterly. Kagome hugged InuYasha. "And that earns you some points which you can use later if you catch my drift," Kagome said sweetly, forgetting for a moment about Naraku. Jack then looked up and noticed that Naraku disappeared. "InuYasha!" Shippo yelled. "Naraku is gone!" InuYasha looked up. "I don't smell his scent anymore. I think he went back into the well," he said. "I hope so. I couldn't stand to have Naraku hurt anyone here in the present," Kagome said. Miroku sighed. "I am glad that is all over," he said. "If there is one thing to comfort me," he said and started rubbing Sango's butt. Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu and hit Miroku in the head with it.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and all of the others. Please, review and give me ideas of what you would like to see happen in this story. Thanks, and all types of reviews are accepted.


	5. Chapter 5: Traffic

Chapter 5: Traffic

Jack waited around outside as everyone was getting ready in Kagome's house for a day of shopping at the mall and whatever else came to mind. Jack was glad that he was being accepted as part of the gang, but he knew that InuYasha wasn't really happy about accepting him. Jack just sighed and stared at the building which he came out of not but a couple of hours earlier.

"Who is this Naraku that they are really desperate to catch? Why am I involved with him? Why does this Naraku act like I am such a threat to him?" he asked himself out loud. "I can't help you there but I can tell you how to get some beautiful women," Miroku said, coming out of the house.

Jack turned and looked at him and he wondered who picked out Miroku's clothes. He was wearing a blue, short sleeved t-shirt with brown shorts on that were a little small for him. Miroku was wearing some kind of black shoes without socks as well. "Uh, Miroku? Not to be mean or anything but, who dressed you?" Jack asked. "I did it alone, no one helped me," Miroku said proudly.

"Alright, I am going to help you get dressed," Jack said. "Why?" Miroku said, looking at Jack as if nothing was wrong with his outfit. "Trust me, you don't want to go out looking like that," he said. Miroku just looked at Jack as they went into the house and went into the room where Miroku got dressed in.

About two hours and five trips to a clothing store later, Miroku was finally dressed in something appropriate to be seen in. "I don't see why you told me not to leave this room," Miroku said, standing up after Jack arrived from the clothing store for the fifth time. Kagome knocked on the door. "Will you two hurry up and get dressed?" she said. She left down the hallway saying, "And boys say girls take a long time getting ready."

Ten minutes later, Jack and Miroku came out. Miroku had on a short sleeved black t-shirt which fit him just right and some blue jean pants which also was the right size. Jack also bought some white tennis shoes for Miroku to wear which Miroku was with white socks on his feet.

"What took you two so long?" Kagome asked, looking at them suspiciously. "Nothing, Miroku had a little trouble getting a good outfit on," Jack said to her and then looked around at Sango. 'Wow!' Jack thought, seeing Sango in a beautiful red dress, her hair was not tied up as it sometimes was. Miroku and Jack just kept staring at Sango.

"What is wrong, is this dress to loose?" Sango asked, looking down. "No, Sango. They are just staring at how good you look," Kagome said to her. "Feh," came the all too familiar response from InuYasha as he came down the stairs. "InuYasha, do you have a thing with red or something?" Jack asked, seeing InuYasha. InuYasha was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with red, slightly tight pants on as well. His white hair was tied up together with some of Kagome's elastics (a/n: I hope that is right...that is what my sister calls them). Kagome sighed and told InuYasha to turn around. When he did, Kagome took InuYasha's long, tied up hair and tucked it down his shirt.

"Why are you doing that?" InuYasha asked. "So we don't attract attention with all of that long white hair at the mall," Kagome said to him. "Why do you care? I always walked around with all of my hair showing," InuYasha said in his usual angry tone. "That was around the streets, we are going to the mall where a lot of people are usually gathered," Kagome said, starting to get slightly angry as well. "Well, why do you care?" InuYasha asked again. "So that we aren't going to get a lot of attention. And if someone looks at you, it will seem if you have short white hair," Kagome said.

"Why don't we all just get going?" Jack asked. "We will, we just have to wait for Shippo now. He is finishing getting ready," Kagome said when she heard soft steps coming down the stairs. There was trouble trying to find him some clothes to wear because of his size. Kagome just decided to let him wear his usual clothes but without the fur thing that he wears on his shoulders. "Not much trouble getting him ready?" Jack asked. "Well, we just decided to let him wear that, no use trying to find clothes small enough to fit him," Kagome said.

Jack just sighed. "Can we go now?" he asked. "Impatient aren't you? What are you doing? Expecting Naraku to give you something to hurt us with at the mall?" InuYasha sneered at Jack. "I told you, I don't work for him, don't you ever accuse me of that," Jack said, a look of hurt and anger showing on his face. InuYasha just grunted and looked at Kagome. Sango looked around, she felt how tense everyone was at the situation. "Well, I say that we are ready to go, I can't wait to see what stuff people have in these modern shops," Sango said. Everyone nodded and they left with Kagome happily chattering with Sango. "They have all sorts of clothes, lotions," Kagome kept going on and on.

They stopped on the sidewalk. The mall was just across the street. Then, it happened. Miroku started to walk across the street without looking. A car screeched to a halt and started the driver started to honk his horn. Kagome hadn't told Miroku or Sango about cars yet. Miroku pulled out Sutra (a/n: I hope I spelled that right, correct me if I am wrong.) charms that he had hidden and put some on the car. "Be gone evil spirit," he said. Sango than rushed out to the street next to Miroku. "I'll help too," she said. Jack, Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippo just sighed and shook their heads, Kirara mewed.

The driver of the car moved the car a little closer to Miroku and honked some more. "Hang on, I will use my wind tunnel," Miroku said and started to take off the cloth covering his wind tunnel in his right hand. InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo then dived at Miroku knocking him to the ground. They grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to the mall across the street. Jack took Sango's hand and led her across the street with Kirara on her shoulder.

"Why did you stop me?" Miroku asked angrily when they were all in the mall. "Miroku, you see...," and Kagome explained to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo about cars.

A couple of minutes and a few smackings for touching Sango's butt later...

Jack and Miroku were walking around the mall. The agreement was that at least one person from the modern era was to be in a group. Jack and Miroku were paired together along with Shippo, but Shippo went along with Kagome and her group instead. "So, what do we do now?" Miroku asked. "Just look around and have fun I guess," Jack said to him and they continued on their journey through the mall.

With Kagome's group...

Sango stared in awe at the amazing things in the mall. InuYasha just kept an eye on everything in front of him. Shippo was amazed at a couple of shops that sold candy. Kagome just smiled at how different each of their reactions were. Sango and Kagome stopped and the boys turned around and looked at them. "So much to see," Sango said. "So much to do," Kagome said. "Let's go shopping!" Sango and Kagome said excitedly. Shippo and InuYasha gave a groan. This was going to be a long day...

A/N: So, how did you like it? I know this isn't really a chapter full of adventure, but I couldn't help but put this when I imagined what Sango and Miroku would do in the present time. So, review and give suggestions on things you would like to see in this story. I.E., humors situations, problems, etc..., I also want to thank the one person who reviewed ShangXiang10. Your review inspired me and in thanks for your review, I followed your comment and made this chapter longer and I now plan on updating at least once or day or twice every day...I should hopefully be able to get two or three chapters up tomorrow. Thanks again for the review and I hope everyone else who reads this story will review.


	6. Chapter 6: Return From The Mall

Chapter 6: Return From The Mall

After a very long day of shopping at the mall, the gang returned to Kagome's house. They were carrying multiply bags, which was not suprising to Jack. Girls usually bought a lot of stuff if they went out shopping at the mall. Miroku, Jack, and InuYasha got stuck carrying all the bags, which were mostly loaded with all of the girl's things. Only two bags were not loaded with their things. One bag was loaded with candy for Shippo. The second bag was loaded with all sorts of varieties of Instant Noodles for InuYasha.

On the way back from the mall, Miroku crossed the street again without looking. This time when cars stopped and honked at him, he kept a smile on his face and told Sango to go ahead of him. She did but she did it with suspicion and her suspicions were right. Miroku touched her butt the second that she was ahead of him. She gave him an extra hard slap and all of the driver's faces turned red. Everyone hurried across the street with Miroku.

They were all sitting in the kitchen, the bags next to their rightful owners, except for the bag of candy which Kagome kept at her side so that Shippo didn't immediately eat it all. Miroku still had the slap mark on his face and Sango was still mad at him for touching her like that in front of people.

Everyone at the table was being quiet. Jack and InuYasha couldn't take the silence. "Kagome, boil some water for me would ya?" InuYasha said to her when she got up. "What am I your slave?" Kagome asked angrily. She returned to the table with two glasses.

They were filled up with soda. She gave one to Miroku and one to Sango. She continued until everyone had a glass of soda. Jack was at the stove, watching the kettle waiting for steam to come out, signaling that the water inside was boiling. After it boiled Jack brought the kettle to InuYasha and filled up his open instant noodle cup with water. Then, Jack saw something that made him feel welcome. InuYasha had opened one for Jack to and placed it at the end of the table where he was sitting at.

Jack filled it and asked if anyone else wanted any. They declined and Jack returned the kettle to the stove and began to eat. "Thanks InuYasha," Jack said after he finished eating. "Don't think this means I have accepted you, I still think that it was a bad idea for you to join our group," InuYasha said. Jack knew he should have seen that coming so he just gave a small depressed sigh.

Kagome looked between the two. "Should we go out to the movies tonight?" Kagome asked. "What are movies? Something that we move to?" Sango asked. "No, it is something that we sit down and watch people act to," Kagome explained. "It can be funny, sad, full of action," Jack said, picking up from where Kagome left off. "Jack tell us more about you," Shippo said. "Well...," Jack said.

_Jack ran down the corridor. Gunshots echoing all around him. He just discovered that the Mafia had put a hit out on his family. He had come here to find his parents and found him dead and now the Mafia was after him. Jack continued to run as bullets flew past him. He then heard a radio conversation of an ambush that was just ahead. He screeched to a halt and turned around and ran towards the Mafia and ran past them while the Mafia was shocked from this move. He continued to run down the long, narrow corridor. He then turned left praying for a door to the exit to be near. He continued to run, the bullets still flying towards him when he saw the door to the exit. As soon as he opened the exit, multiple members of the Mafia were there, armed with machine guns. Jack got down on his knees when he saw them all killed. He turned to see a blond haired man. "Go to Tokyo, Japan. You will be safe there," was all that he said before he left._

"You never told us this," Kagome said. "No, I haven't. I am originally from America which explains why I don't have a Japanese name," Jack said. "What is the Mafia?" Shippo asked. "And what are machine guns? Are they like the guns back from our time?" Sango asked. Jack looked at Kagome and nodded and they tried their best to explain the Mafia and machine guns to the people from the Feudal Era.

_Jack ran from the village. He didn't know this era at all but all he knew was that some crazy sword-wielding maniac was after him and that he didn't want to die. Jack turned around as the sword was swung towards his face. Jack narrowly dodged it and tried to tackle the man but the man moved out of the way. Then, Jack noticed something strange other than the clothing about the man. He had a tail, and his ears were pointed. 'This can't be good,' Jack thought. Then as if on cue the man struck again, the visible part of Jack's arm getting cut, but Jack was also lucky and it was just a light scratch. Jack continued to run when he noticed the man wasn't after him anymore. He slowed his running down and started to walk towards where he hoped the well was. Then the man who he saw earlier in the white fur robe with the mask appeared. "Nice to see you again Jack," he said. Jack moaned in anger and frustration and started to run again. The man always keeping no less more than two steps behind him. Then Jack noticed a low branch that was broken. Jack took a jump at it and it broke when he grabbed it. He immediately slung it to the man in the robe and the man jumped so higher than it was possible for a normal human to do. "Why do I get all the freaks?" he asked out loud and dropped the branch and continued to run. He spotted the well ahead of him, he then decided that if he jumped in and he didn't go back, he could be hurt, but if he stopped or hesitated, he would be killed. Jack made his mind up and jumped into the well._

"Ready to go to the movies?" Kagome asked everyone. "Yes," everyone said and they left the house, this time, Kagome held onto Miroku and Sango and Jack were going together arm in arm. If anything, they looked like a couple going out on a date. "So, what do we see?" Jack asked. "Doesn't matter to me," Kagome said. They continued on their way. 'At last, some piece and relaxation,' Jack thought.

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I made it more action filled than the others for those people reading this story for the action and the italics are Jack's past. It is a fix of both 3rd person and what Jack knows. That is why I kept referring to Koga as "man" and Naraku "man in the robe" just in case that was confusing anyone. Well, as usual, review and enjoy the stories, I should hopefully have another chapter up tonight.


End file.
